Lovely Days
by Bubblestick
Summary: [CHAPTER 5: mereka sudah remaja!] Sebut saja Keluarga Wu, papah Yifan, mamah Junmyeon, Chanyeol si kakak yang nakal dan keren (katanya) dan Sehun si adik yang masih cadel dan pengen ikut-ikutan nakal ,baru pindah ke rumah baru mereka. Ketemu cewek-cewek cantik! CHANBAEK, Slight!HUNHAN, Slight!KRISHO Slight!Yunjae. WARNING : GS
1. Chapter 1

**Title : Lovely Days**

 **Rate : T**

 **Author : Bubblestick**

 **Pair(s) : Hunhan!kids, Chanbaek!kids, Krisho**

 **WARNING : GS (GenderSwitch)**

* * *

oooo-ooo-oooo-ooo

Disinilah dimulai sebuah cerita baru, tentang pasangan suami-istri yang baru saja pindah ke rumah baru mereka.

Pasangan tersebut ,sebut saja Keluarga Wu dengan Wu Yifan sebagai suami dan Wu Junmyeon sebagai istri tercinta. Tak lupa dengan anak-anak kesayangan mereka yang –sedikit- nakal, Wu Chanyeol dan Wu Sehun.

Junmyeon yang sedang mengangkut kardus ke dalam rumah itu merasa aneh karena daritadi tidak mendengar suara berisik sang anak pertama. Karena biasanya dia tidak pernah bisa diam.

"Kenapa sayang?", tegur Yifan yang sepertinya melihat wajah Junmyeon yang bingung.

"Ng..tidak, anak-anak dimana ya pah?"

Yifan mengambil alih kardus yang tadi dibawa Junmyeon, tidak ingin sang istri mengangkat barang berat _–oh sungguh suami idaman sekali-_

"Terakhir aku lihat sih ada di halaman rumah kok mah"

Junmyeon mengucapkan terimakasih pada Yifan karena mau membantunya mengangkat kardus, lalu pergi ke halaman rumah baru mereka, mencari anak-anak tentunya.

"Sssst Hunnie lihat tidak pohon mangga tetangga itu? Kita bisa memanjat lalu mengambil buahnya sebanyak-banyaknya hihihi"

"Benelan hyung?"

"Iya, masa' hyung boong sih sama hunnie"

"Yeaaay! Hunnie mau buah mangga yang banyaaaak"

"Iya atau kita lempari saja pohonnya pake batu, biar mangga nya jatuh kita bisa ambil"

"Waaaw lempal batu ya hyung? Hunnie mau coba! Mauu!"

"EHEM!"

Chanyeol, si kakak yang berumur 7 tahun meringis melihat siapa yang sekarang ada di belakang mereka. Sedangkan si adik, Sehun yang baru berumur 4 tahun hanya memandang keduanya polos tidak mengerti.

"Yeollie jangan ajarkan yang aneh-aneh sama adikmu ah", Junmyeon hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat kelakuan anaknya yang besar ini. "Hunnie nggak boleh ya maling mangga punya tetangga. Kalau mau mangga nanti mama belikan di supermarket"

"Maling itu apa mah? Hunnie kan mau lempal batu cama yeollie hyung jangan diganggu dong!", si kecil ini malah tidak mengerti dan merajuk. Ia bersembunyi dan memeluk Chanyeol dari belakang

Junmyeon menghela nafas panjang. "Yeollie, jelaskan kepada adikmu ya, kalau adikmu tetap begitu nanti jatah makan malam kamu mama kurangi setengah. Tapi kalau berhasil nanti mama tambahin bakpau di menu makan malam kamu"

Chanyeol yang notabene memang nakal cuma ngangguk-ngangguk sama meringis aja, lumayan dapet bakpau isi daging malam ini. "Siap bos!"

Sehun cuma natap kakaknya tidak mengerti. Pokoknya dia ikut aja kata kakaknya. Pokoknya segala-galanya adalah kakaknya.

"Nah, jadi Hunnie, lempar sama manjat pohon itu nggak jadi aja deh ya? Kita masuk rumah aja nanti main kamen rider sama hyung"

Sehun yang mendengar itu langsung cemberut. "Kok gitu hyung? Hunnie kan mau main lempal-lempalan sama manjat ohon"

"Ng…nanti kalo jatuh, sakit loh. Yaudah sekarang manjat pagar ini aja ya terus liat rumah sebelah, tapi cuma liat aja, gimana?"

Sehun yang notabene ngikut-ngikut kakaknya cuma ngangguk ngangguk aja. Pokoknya apa kata Chanyeol hyung, iya aja deh.

Dengan bantuan Chanyeol, Sehun berhasil memanjat pagar rumah, disusul sama Chanyeol disebelahnya.

Rumah tetangganya ini memang asri, rumputnya sangat hijau, dan beberapa pohon rindang di halaman rumah, serta tanaman hias yang berbunga, dan juga cewek can-

Eh. Apa tadi? Cewek?

"Kalian siapa?", anak kecil perempuan berambut hitam dikepang dua itu berkacak pinggang didepan Chanyeol dan Sehun.

Wajahnya imut banget, kayak anak anjing, Chanyeol pengen pelihara ah.

"Kami baru pindah di rumah sebelah, suer kami bukan maling", Chanyeol meringis sambil ngeluarin tanda andalannya _'peace'_

"Iya cuel bukan maling!", Sehun ikut-ikutan.

Anak perempuan itu manggut-manggut, "hmm jadi kalian tetangga balu itu"

Tunggu, _'balu'_ ? Aduh ternyata masih cedal juga ni anak. Apa seumuran Sehun ya? Batin Chanyeol.

"Baekkie!"

"Ah Lulu eonnie!"

"Loh itu siapa Baekkie?", yang dipanggil Lulu itu beringsut mundur bersembunyi dibelakang 'Baekkie', mata rusanya yang bersinar mengerjap-ngerjap takut.

"Tetangga balu cebelah lumah kita!"

"Ng….hai aku Chanyeol! Tahun ini aku berumur 7 tahun!", Chanyeol merasa harus memperkenalkan diri didepan cewek-cewek cantik, biar keren.

"Aku Baekkie, umulku 5 tahun. Dan ini kakakku, Lulu eonnie", Baekkie menarik Lulu kedepan. Membuat Lulu mau tak mau memperkenalkan dirinya. "N-nama saya Lulu, Saya berusia 8 tahun"

Chanyeol kaget karena si Lulu ini bahasanya formal banget, ditambah ternyata dia lebih tua. "Salam kenal Baekkie, Lulu noona. Ng…dan ini adikku yang masih berumur 4 tahun, namanya Sehun. Hei Hunnie ayo kenalin diri dong kayak yang hyung ajarkan kemarin!"

Sementara Sehun cuma melongo sambil ngeces.

Sambil ngeliatin Lulu.

"Hyung…..hunnie nggak kuat"

"Nggak kuat napa Hun?"

"Cantik anet Hunnie nggak kuat"

BRUK!

"HUAAAA HUNNIE?"

.

.

.

END.

.

.

apa TBC?

.

. oooo-ooo-oooo-ooo

* * *

Maaf ini fenfik absurd yang entah kenapa kepikiran soalnya lucu banget tiap liat sehun sama chanyeol tuh, mereka kayak kakak beradik dimana sehun selalu ngikutin aja apa yg dilakuin chanyeol. Chanyeol juga sebagai hyung kayak ngajarin nakal tapi ngajarin yang keren juga (yang baik maksudnya).

Karena ini udah malem jadi ngantuk banget mau lanjutin panjang. Kalo tanggepan dari readers bagus, mau saya lanjut :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : Lovely Days**

 **CHAPTER 2**

 **Rate : T**

 **Author : Bubblestick**

 **Pair(s) : Hunhan!kids, Chanbaek!kids, Krisho**

 **WARNING : GS (GenderSwitch)**

* * *

oooo-ooo-oooo-ooo

Junmyeon memijat pelipis dengan tangan kirinya, sedang tangan kanannya sibuk memegang kipas dan mengayun-ayunkannya di atas tubuh anak bungsu nya.

"Kok bisa sih Yeollie, kamu apakan adikmu?", ucapnya sedikit frustasi sambil terus mengipasi Sehun.

"Ih Yeollie nggak ngapa-ngapain kok, Hunnie aja yang tiba-tiba jatoh", elak Chanyeol , iya kan bener? Dia kan nggak bersalah.

"Ma-maaf ya tante, Lulu juga nggak tahu kenapa tiba-tiba dek Hunnie ini pingsan"

Oh, ternyata dua cewek cantik _–versi Chanyeol Sehun-_ ini sekarang jadi ikut-ikutan ke rumah keluarga Wu. Gara-gara Chanyeol bilang mereka harus tanggung jawab. Baekkie mencak-mencak, Lulu sampe berkaca-kaca. Chanyeol emang nakal.

Junmyeon tersenyum geli, "Iya nggak apa-apa kok sayang, nanti juga bangun Hunnie nya", Junmyeon mengelus kepala Lulu pelan. "Oh iya maaf ya tante malah belum sempat ketemu orangtua kamu di rumah, malah kamu sama adek kamu yang berkunjung kesini duluan"

"Nanti saya sampaikan ke ayah sama bunda kok tante"

 _Aduh gemes banget sih si Lulu ini sopan banget, gimana caranya ngedidik anak kayak begini ya Tuhan_ , batin Junmyeon sambil ngelirik Chanyeol yang masih ngegodain adiknya Lulu.

"Yeollie kenapa sih pegang-pegang lambut Baekkie teyus?", cemberut Baekkie sambil berusaha galak.

"Habis kamu lucu kayak anak anjing, Yeollie pengen pegang terus"

"Loh Baekkie kok milip anjing? Ih dacal Yeollie kayak jelapah!"

"Loh kok Yeollie jelapah sih? Yeollie tuh mirip Kim Woobin!"

"Kalo gitu Baekkie milip Chin Minah!"

"Asik berarti kita pacaran dong"

PLAK!

"Aduh mamah Yeollie kok dilempar sandal!", Chanyeol mengusap-usap kepalanya yang tadi terkena serangan sandal merah sebelah.

"Yeollie, kalau ngajarin ,ngajarin matematika kek ke adek yang lebih kecil, jangan ngajarin yang aneh-aneh", tegur Junmyeon lembut selembut sutra.

Chanyeol cuma merengut, padahal kan tadi itu udah keren, _kenapa sih mamah pasti menghalangi jalan Yeollie buat jadi keren dan beken._

"Hnghh..", yang ditunggu-tunggu akhirnya bangun juga. Sambil ngulet-ngulet lucu Sehun akhirnya bangun dari tidurnya. Jadi daritadi itu sambil tidur?

Mata sipitnya kedip-kedip ngeliat mamah yang lagi memangku dirinya.

"Hunnie udah bangun?"

Masih males buat ngomong, Sehun cuma ngangguk dua kali. Tapi dia menyadari ada orang lain didekatnya, dan itu bukan mamah nya. Papahnya jelas bukan juga, _soalnya Papah kan gede banget kayak laksasa._

Akhirnya Sehun bertemu dengan mata rusa yang menatapnya khawatir.

"D-dek Hunnie udah nggak papa?", tanya Lulu takut-takut.

Sehun melongo sebentar.

Junmyeon dan Lulu harap-harap cemas.

Puk.

Terus Sehun tiba-tiba mendaratkan kepalanya di dada Lulu.

Untung dada Lulu belum tumbuh besar.

"Jangan panggil dek, panggilnya Cehun ajah"

"Ha?"

Junmyeon cengo, terus ketawa gagu. "Eh ah Hunnie yok sama mamah aja mamah gendong"

Sehun malah ngeratin pelukan ke Lulu. "Hunnie mau cama kakak cantik!"

Lulu bingung harus apa ,akhirnya ikut meluk Sehun juga. Dia menepuk-nepuk punggung Sehun. "Yaudah sini Lulu pangku yah dek", dengan susah payah Lulu akhirnya memangku Sehun. Sehunnya senyum-senyum aja. Tapi dia jadi teringat sesuatu.

"Jangan panggil dek! Hunnie mau dipanggil Cehun!", ucapnya sambil menggembungkan pipi.

"Ce-cehun?"

"Iya Cehun!"

"Tapi Hun- eh Cehun kan lebih muda dari Lulu"

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya , "Ndak! Pokoknya Cehun!"

"Ng..yaudah deh Cehun…", Lulu garuk-garuk kepala. Junmyeon makin mau pingsan.

Sehun senang bukan main terus langsung meluk Lulu lagi. _Kata Yeollie-hyung barang kesayangan harus dipegang elat-elat bial nggak hilang. Yeollie-hyung emang kelen deh!_

Junmyeon elus-elus dada _, ini anak-anak semua bisa kepedean dapet keturunan darimana sih_. Lalu Yifan di kamar mandi bersin-bersin tiga kali _._

"WAAAAAA HUEEEEEEEE!"

Junmyeon dan Lulu kaget mendengar suara jeritan anak perempuan. Sehun sih mana peduli, selagi dia bisa peluk-peluk hangat si kakak cantik.

"HUAAAAAAA ECOA ECOAAAAA ADA ECOAAAA!"

"Aw aw! Baekkie jangan mukul-mukul Yeollie dong!"

Baekkie terus-terusan nangis sambil mukul-mukul kecil lengan Chanyeol.

"Hehehe ini kan cuma mainan , tuh kan cuma mainan", dengan cengiran andalannya, Chanyeol nunjukin benda coklat di tangannya.

Baekkie makin marah. "IIIIH YEOLLIE JAHAAAAT!"

"Jelek banget kalo nangis gitu ingusnya keluar semua lho"

"BAEKKIE NGGAK MAU TEMENAN SAMA YEOLLIE LAGI!", dengan tendangan terakhir yang mengenai _anu_ nya Chanyeol, Baekkie langsung lari pulang kerumah, mau ngadu sama Ayah nya. Chanyeol yang habis ketendang masih duduk tersungkur meratapi sebentar rasa sakitnya.

"Loh…Baekkie?", Lulu yang melihat kejadian itu langsung khawatir dan pengen nyusul Baekkie. Tapi kok ya masih ada satu makhluk usia 4 tahun ini yang masih dengan setia menahan Lulu di tempat.

Junmyeon menghampiri Chanyeol. "Tuh kan Yeollie nakal lagi. Mama kurangi ya uang jajannya?"

"Nggak mau mah!", rupanya Chanyeol sudah bangkit dari keterpurukannya.

"Kalau gitu Yeollie ke rumahnya Baekkie, minta maaf, tapi jangan bawa kecoa mainan lagi"

Chanyeol terlihat berpikir sebentar, dengan pose telunjuk dan jempol dibawah dagu, biar keren. "Tenang aja mah! Yeollie bakal menyelesaikan hal ini!", ucapnya pede sambil mengacungkan jempol tangan kanannya. "Bye mamah!"

Junmyeon benar-benar pusing dengan tingkah laku anaknya, tetapi pada akhirnya kenapa dia jadi senyum-senyum sendiri.

Tanpa diketahui ada sesosok mungil yang sedari tadi sedang mencerna kejadian didepannya, ikut-ikutan mengacungkan jempol dengan mata berbinar-binar.

.

.

"Yeollie hyung keleeeeeeen!"

.

.

Karna Chanyeol selalu keren di mata Sehun.

 **TBC**

oooo-oooo-oooo

* * *

Loh nggak nyangka tanggepannya bagus? hahaha terimakasih terimakasiiiiih

Jadi fic ini emang kepikiran bakal sampe mereka dewasa. Tapi maaf kalo pas mereka dewasa nanti bahasanya pasti nggak bakal se-nggak formal ini haha. Dan pas dewasa nanti mau aku bikin konfliknya lebih serius. Ya secara mereka udah dewasa.

Terus ada yang bertanya-tanya nggak kenapa Baek nggak manggil Yeol dengan 'oppa' ? hehe. Menurut kalian mending manggil nama asli atau pake oppa? Habis kayaknya lucu nggak pake oppa gitu...

Mungkin cerita hunhan chanbaek jaman kecil ini bakal aku bikin sekiranya 3 chapter lagi. Habis itu (mungkin) lanjut pas mereka dewasa.

Terimakasih yang sudah menunggu cerita ini, yang sudah review makasih banyak :* i love youuuuu


	3. Chapter 3

**Title : Lovely Days**

 **CHAPTER 3**

 **Rate : T**

 **Author : Bubblestick**

 **Pair(s) : Hunhan!kids, Chanbaek!kids, Krisho**

 **WARNING : GS (GenderSwitch)**

* * *

oooo-ooo-oooo-ooo

"Mah ,vas yang ini mau ditaroh mana?", Yifan yang masih belum mengetahui segala kekacauan tadi sedang membawa vas bunga kesayangan Junmyeon yang masih belum tertata.

Junmyeon yang merasa dipanggil pun menoleh, "Oh papah, taruh di meja bawah tangga aja pah"

"Hmm oke", merasa sudah diberi petunjuk sama majikan –eh istri- Yifan ingin segera menaruh vas bunga itu. Tetapi, kok seperti ada yang aneh…

Alis _angry bird_ nya naik seketika ia melihat anak bungsunya menempel erat seperti koala pada seseorang, yang juga, masih anak kecil.

" _Oh My Goodness_ " Yifan langsung buru-buru mendekati mereka berdua yang lagi duduk di sofa. Vas nya ditinggal gitu aja.

"Mah! Sejak kapan kita punya anak cewek?"

"Idih papah, itu anak tetangga. Emang mamah kapan ngelahirin anak cewek sih"

"Oooh anak tetangga", Yifan senyum-senyum ala om-om gitu ngeliatin Lulu nya.

 _Aduh cantik banget sih anak cewek ini, bulu matanya lentik, rambutnya warna madu bergelombang, mukanya kecil, bibirnya mungil. Aigu, Wuyifan juga pengen punya anak cewek mamaaaah_. Jerit Yifan dalam hati.

Plak!

"Wadaw! Sehuuun kenapa kamu pukul muka papah?!"

"Papah mukanya jeyek banget nanti kaka cantik nangith liat muka papah", jawab Sehun dengan muka datarnya. Sebenernya dia risih aja sih, daritadi kakak cantik miliknya itu diliatin terus sama si Papah.

Yifan mengelus dada sabar, sabar.

"Pah, ke rumah tetangga sebelah gih. Ngembaliin Lulu, daritadi anak kamu yang paling kecil itu nggak mau ngelepasin . Nanti Lulu dicariin orangtuanya lagi. Sekalian jemput anak cowok kamu satu lagi disana"

"Chanyeol ngapain disana mah?"

Junyeon mengendikan bahunya, "Urusan lelaki kayaknya". Yifan terkekeh, lalu mendekati Junmyeon, memeluknya dari belakang.

"Kalo gitu papah pergi dulu ya mah", genit-genit nyium pipi Junmyeon. Junmyeon nya senyum tapi habis itu inget kalo masih ada anak-anak disini. "Ih udah ah papah malu diliat anak-anak"

Padahal yang disebut anak-anak dibelakang mereka itu nggak ngerti mereka lagi ngapain. Bahkan Lulu aja masih polos nggak ngerti. Sehun mah masih memejamkan mata menikmati pelukan kakak cantik.

Junmyeon bersyukur, coba kalo Chanyeol yang disini, bisa komentar macem-macem tuh anak.

"Papah mau anak cewek ya mah", Bisik Yifan terakhir kali. Junmyeon sih cuma nyubit pinggang nya aja, pertanda _'Lo aja yang hamil sana'_. Yifan meringis.

"Nah Lulu sini om gendong ya, kita balik ke rumah", dengan sekali angkat, Yifan yang notabene _–kata Sehun-_ raksasa bisa mengangkat tubuh Lulu.

Junmyeon dengan cepat langsung ngambil alih Sehun yang kaget karna sudah kehilangan induk koala nya. Bibirnya udah melengkung kebawah. Siap-siap aja nih.

"Ng…Lulu jalan kaki aja nggak apa-apa om", Lulu yang merasa sudah besar menolak dengan halus ketika om Yifan ini pengen gendong dia.

"Nggak papa sayang, Lulu nggak berat kok, badan Lulu kan mungil", Yifan tetap keukeuh pengen gendong Lulu.

Sebenernya Lulu agak bete dipanggil mungil, tapi diem aja soalnya baru kenal juga sama om satu ini.

"Sssst Hunnie minum cucu aja yuk? Mamah kemarin baru beli cucu rasa pisang buat Hunnie ya?", Junmyeon dengan cepat ngibrit bawa Sehun ke dapur. Sebelum-

"HUAAAAAAAAAA!"

Kenceng juga ya nangisnya.

Oooo-ooooo—oooo

"AYAAAAAAH!", langkah kaki mungil Baekkie melewati ruang tamu rumahnya.

"Eiii kok Baekkie teriak-teriak sih?", sang Ibunda yang baru masak nasi di dapur kaget, anak bungsu nya teriak sambil nangis.

"Bundaaaa!", tadinya sih nyari Ayahnya, tapi kalo yang ada Bunda-nya juga nggak masalah. Yang penting dia butuh pelindung aja.

"Kenapa sayang? Ayah belum pulang kerja", ucap Bunda Baekkie _\- Jaejoong-_ sambil mengelus punggung anaknya yang masih sesenggukan.

"Hai Baekkie!"

Mata Baekkie melotot soalnya suara orang yang baru aja nakalin dia tiba-tiba ada di dekatnya.

"Ih kamu kok sampe lumah baekkie sih?!", teriak Baekkie kesal.

"Habis pintu rumah Baekkie nggak dikunci kok", jawab Chanyeol santai.

"BAEKKIE NGGAK CUKA YEOLLIE!"

Jaejoong yang sedari tadi cengo ngeliat adegan ajaib ini akhirnya harus turun tangan.

"Baekkie kok teriak-teriak gitu sih? Ngomongnya yang halus dong, kan udah bunda ajarin", Baekkie cemberut aja dinasehatin begitu. "Terus ini…..siapa ya adek ganteng?"

Chanyeol yang dibilang ganteng senengnya bukan main. "Namaku Chanyeol tante! Tapi biasa dipanggil Yeollie. Dan Yeollie sekarang umurnya 7 tahun!", ujarnya sambil membusungkan dada, biar keren didepan tante cantik.

Jaejoong masih berpikir, _Apa ini temen barunya Baekkie ya?_

"Oooh Yeollie rumahnya dimana? Kok bisa sampe sini?"

"Rumah Yeollie disebelah tante. Yeollie kesini mau minta maaf sama Baekkie soalnya tadi Baekkie nangis gara-gara mainan kecoa-nya Yeollie"

Jaejoong cengo lagi denger kejujuran dan kepedean anak tetangga satu ini.

"Tuh kan Baekkie, Yeolli nya mau minta maaf lho sama Baekkie"

Si mungil masih ngintip-ngintip ngeliatin Yeolli-nya.

"Maaf ya Baekkie!", Chanyeol ngulurin tangannya. Baekkie tadinya ragu, tapi liat Yeolli tersenyum lebar bikin dia berani ngebales jabatan tangannya Yeolli. Namanya juga anak-anak, disenyumin dikit juga udah lupa tadi kenapa.

"Yeaaay udah baikan deh!", Jaejoong berseru sambil mencubit pipi gembul Baekkie dengan gemas. "Besok Baekkie juga harus gitu ya? Kalo Baekkie ada salah harus cepet-cepet minta maaf kayak kak Yeolli. Keren loh"

Dipanggil keren sama tante cantik bikin matanya yang besar tambah besar lagi. "Yeollie keren ya tante? Keren kan?"

Jaejoong ngangguk-ngangguk aja.

"Yuhuuuuu Yeollie kereeeen! Hunnie tunggu hyung ya, hyung pulang-pulang tambah keren deeeeh!", Chanyeol dengan sangat girang gembira-ria lari pulang ke rumah.

Jaejoong lagi-lagi cengo.

"Bunda…baekkie mo mamam", Baekkie ngerengek kecil di pelukan Bunda nya.

"Hmm Baekkie laper ya? Tunggu sebentar ya sayang, bentar lagi makanannya jadi"

"Baekkie mau cucu picang"

"Iya iya nanti Bunda buatin", Jaejoong ngelanjutin masaknya sambil menggendong Baekkie ke dapur.

Ooo-oooo-oooo

Yifan yang masih bawa Lulu di gendongannya kaget soalnya barusan liat Chanyeol, anak sulungnya lari-lari pulang ke rumah.

"Loh udah pulang aja tu anak, padahal kan baru mau papah jemput", ucapnya lebih ke diri sendiri.

"Ini bener rumah Lulu kan?"

Lulu cuma mengangguk.

Yifan berjalan masuk ke halaman rumah Lulu-Baekkie. Dilihatnya ada mobil sedan hitam yang baru parkir di garasi. Seseorang keluar dari mobil, masih menggunakan jas abu-abu rapi.

"Ayah…."

Merasa ada suara yang sangat dikenalnya memanggil, membuat pria itu menoleh.

"Ah Lulu"

Lulu segera turun dari gendongan Yifan dan berlari memeluk Ayahnya.

"Aigoo, si cantik ini darimana saja eoh?", dengan sigap si Ayah langsung mengangkat tubuh Lulu dan mencubit hidung mungilnya.

"Oh maaf, tadi Lulu main ke rumah saya, lalu saya mengantarnya pulang. Saya menempati rumah baru di sebelah anda", Yifan membungkukkan badannya memperkenalkan diri. "Nama saya Wu Yifan"

"Ah, jadi anda tetangga baru sebelah rumah kami. Perkenalkan saya Jung Yunho, kepala keluarga rumah ini. Terimakasih sudah mengantarkan Lulu ya, tapi sebenarnya dia pulang sendiri juga tidak apa-apa, iya kan Lulu?"

Lulu cuma senyum malu-malu. Membuat dua pria dewasa yang ada disitu makin gemas.

"Tidak apa-apa, saya malah khawatir kalau Lulu harus pulang sendiri. Lagipula di rumah saya tadi ada sedikit masalah jadi saya harus mengantarnya."

 _-Sehun tiba-tiba kesedak susu pisang. Junmyeon sibuk menepuk-nepuk punggungnya-_

"Terimakasih Yifan-ssi, besok kalau sempat saya akan berkunjung ke rumah. Hitung-hitung biar saling kenal"

"Tidak perlu repot-tepot, nanti kami sekeluarga yang akan berkunjung ke rumah Yunho-ssi. Yasudah karna sekarang Lulu sudah ada di tangan yang aman, saya kembali dulu"

"Nah Lulu, ayo ucapin makasih ke Om Yifan"

"Makasih Om Yifan….", ucapnya pelan sambil malu-malu.

Dua pria itu tertawa geli. Yifan mengelus kepala Lulu sekali lagi. "Sama-sama, nanti main lagi ya?"

Dan Yifan beneran pamit pulang, berjalan menjauhi sang Ayah dan anak.

"Lulu udah maem?"

Lulu menggeleng. "Yuk kedalam, pasti Bunda udah masak deh", Lulu mengangguk senang.

Yunho mencium pipi anak sulungnya gemas. "Aduh cantik sekali sih anak ayah ini"

.

.

.

Ya Sehun aja suka. Yah.

* * *

Ooo-oooo—ooo

Sementara itu, di malam harinya , Yifan berkali-kali terkena lemparan boneka larva milik Sehun.

" _Papah jahat, udah culik-culik kaka cantik punya Hunnie_!"

Sebentar lagi dia juga mau pinjem pasukan robot-robotan punya Yeollie-hyung katanya.

"Ayo Hunnie kita serang Papah!"

"Wah keleeeeen!"

 **TBC**

ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo

* * *

Udah cepet kan updatenya? Cepet kan? (maksa kayak Chanyeol). Iyalah cepet, author lagi libur soalnya haha, walaupun libur hari terakhir sih :P

Mungkin besok-besok nggak bisa sesering ini lagi update nya.

Btw, pada sedih gitu ini cerita mau dibawa ke versi dewasa? :(( Tapi emang besok pas dewasa nggak bakal se-ceria ini sih ceritanya.

Pada bisa nebak nggak sih masing-masing sifat dari anak-anak yang unyu itu? hihi gemes sendiri.

Makasih yang udah review ! Calangheyoooo *kata cehun*


	4. Chapter 4

**Title : Lovely Days**

 **CHAPTER 4**

 **Rate : T**

 **Author : Bubblestick**

 **Pair(s) : Hunhan!kids, Chanbaek!kids, Slight!Krisho, Slight!Yunjae**

 **WARNING : GS (GenderSwitch)**

* * *

Chanyeol sang kakak yang keren menghentak-hentakkan kakinya mengikuti irama lagu pembuka kamen rider di televisi, tangannya pun ikut bergoyang. Dia menyanyi dengan sepenuh hati, kadang salah lirik tapi nggak masalah. Hidup cuma sekali coy.

Sehun kecil yang tadinya masih minum susu di gendongan mamahnya, tertarik sama apa yang dilakukan kakaknya itu. Tangannya ikut bergoyang ,mulutnya menggumam 'hmm hmmm~'. Junmyeon tertawa melihat tingkat anak bungsunya ini, dia ingin sekali ikut kakaknya bernyanyi tapi tetap bersikeras nggak mau melepas bibirnya dari mulut gelas plastik isi susu putih kesukaannya.

"Hunnie haus banget ya?", Junmyeon menowel pipi mulus Sehun. Sehun mengangguk dengan tatapan matanya yang menyiratkan _'Udah tau kenapa nanyak mah'_.

Chanyeol lagi mempraktekan pose kamen rider favoritnya ketika tiba-tiba seseorang mematikan televisi.

"Papah!"

Kris berjalan lalu membungkuk didepan Chanyeol.

"Kok dimatiin sih pah?! Itu tadi pas paporit Yeollie!"

"Hmm! Hmmm!", Sehun ikut menggumam, pengen ikut memarahi papahnya.

Kris menepuk kepala Chanyeol, "Yeollie inget nggak besok hari apa?"

Chanyeol yang tadinya pengen marah-marah langsung memasang wajah berpikir keras, dia anaknya emang suka tebak-tebakan sih. "Hari senin pah"

"Nah pinter, itu artinya apa ya?"

Lagi-lagi Chanyeol berpikir keras, dahinya sampe mengkerut, bibirnya mengerucut. "Mmm…..apa ya….ulangtahun mamah ya?"

Kris geli sendiri , lalu menggeleng, "Bukan Yeollie, ulang tahun mamah kan masih bulan depan. Besok senin itu hari pertama kamu masuk sekolah baru"

Mata Chanyeol membulat, kayak ada bintang-bintang di dalemnya, mulutnya membentuk huruf O besar. "Oooo….sekolah baru…"

"Iya, sekolah baru, jadi Yeollie sekarang harus siap-siap ya. Kan kemaren udah papah beliin tas baru juga. Yok sekarang beres-beresin keperluan kamu"

"Ooooo tas baru yang kamen rider itu ya pah? Yang Yeollie beli tempat pensilnya juga?"

Kris mengangguk. "Iya yang itu sayang".

"Ayok pah ayok Yeollie mau masukin buku-buku kesana! Ayok paaah!", sekarang malah giliran Chanyeol yang kegirangan terus narik-narik papah nya. Kris lega ternyata anaknya satu ini semangat buat ke sekolah barunya besok.

"Boleh bawa robot juga nggak pah?"

"Eiii ya nggak boleh dong"

Terdengar ocehan Chanyeol beberapa kali, sedikit merengek tapi akhirnya diam. Mungkin Kris berhasil menasehati Chanyeol.

Junmyeon tersenyum melihat pemandangan didepannya tadi. Ia bersyukur Kris masih suka mengurusi pendidikan anaknya. Ia jadi tidak merasa membesarkan anak-anaknya sendirian.

Tiba-tiba ia teringat sesuatu, Sehun kecilnya ini belum masuk sekolah, ia pernah coba menitipkan Sehun di playgroup tapi yang ada Sehun merengek minta pulang sambil guling-guling di pasir, yang membuat seisi playgroup heboh. Siapa tau setelah melihat keantusiasan kakaknya untuk masuk sekolah bisa membuat setidaknya keinginan Sehun untuk sekolah mulai muncul.

.

.

.

.

"Hunnie juga mau sekolah ya?"

"Ndak"

.

.

Ternyata tetap sama.

.

.

oooo-oooo—oooo

"Mah, Yeollie udah cakep belom?"

Chanyeol berdiri didepan meja makan, sudah berpakaian lengkap, seragam, topi, tas ransel kamen rider yang dibanggakannya, kurang pake sepatu aja. Rambutnya disisir rapi, poninya ke samping, sip banget klimis.

"Cakep banget dong, Wu Chanyeol ini". Junmyeon menutup bekal makanan Chanyeol, Lalu menghampiri anak pertamanya itu. "Belajar yang rajin ya sayang. Baik-baik sama temen-temen barunya, jangan malu buat tanya sama guru. Jangan nakalin temen juga ya."

"Siap mamah!", Chanyeol nyengir lebar. Sebenernya Junmyeon tahu, anaknya ini mana punya rasa malu. Dia yakin bakal punya banyak temen. Cuma masalahnya dia suka juga jahilin temen-temennya. Di sekolah lama dulu, dia pernah bikin nangis 5 anak orang, dan itu juga karna macem-macem hal. Semisal ngunci kelas dari luar, sampe gurunya aja nggak bisa keluar. Cewek-cewek udah pada nangis. Padahal Chanyeolnya ketawa-ketiwi gitu di luar.

"Pokoknya kalo kamu nggak jahilin orang, nanti tiap bulan mamah kasih bonus buat Yeollie"

"Bonusnya apa mah?"

"Rahasia dong, yang pasti Yeollie suka. Makanya jangan jahil ya?"

Chanyeol mengangguk mantap. "Oke mah!"

"Yasudah sayang, sana ikut Papah. Hati-hati ya", Junmyeon mengecup dahi Chanyeol, lalu mengusak topinya.

"Babai Mamah!", Chanyeol masih sempat melambaikan tangan heboh sambil berlari keluar rumah.

Junmyeon tersenyum geli.

"Mamah~", seekor _-seorang-_ Sehun menempel di kaki Junmyeon. Pipinya ia sandarkan di paha Junmyeon, yang artinya dia sedang sedih.

"Ya kenapa Hunnie?", Junmyeon akhirnya jongkok, menyamakan tinggi anaknya.

"Hunnie jadi cendilian?", bibirnya sudah melengkung kebawah.

Junmyeon tersenyum maklum, dia juga seperti ini waktu Chanyeol masuk sekolah pertama kali dulu.

"Kan ada mamah, nanti bikin kue aja ya di rumah"

Sehun menggeleng cepat. Mamah Junmyeon gimana sih, anak laki-laki diajak bikin kue….

Junmyeon tampak berpikir, "Nanti Hunnie mewarnai buku aja"

Sehun menggeleng lagi. "Buku walna nya udah habith! Hunnie bocen!"

Junmyeon menghela nafas, "Yasudah ,atau nanti mau main ke tempat Lulu-Baekkie? Iya Hunnie mau?"

KROMPYANG. PRAK. BUK. DAAARR.

Itu suara hati dan pikiran Sehun ketika mendengar nama Lulu disebut si mamah. Mulutnya terbuka, hampir ngeces, matanya memandang mamahnya seakan mamahnya baru saja sukses pidato tentang _global warming_ didepan Presiden Obama.

"MAU! IYA! HUNNIE MAU KE CITU!", teriaknya sambil lari-lari mengitari meja ruang tamu.

Junmyeon memiringkan kepalanya. Ia bingung tadi salah memberi sarapan Sehun apa.

Ooo-oooo-ooo

Sementara itu di luar, Chanyeol sudah akan siap menaiki mobil bersama papah tercinta. Yifan juga baru saja akan membuka pintu mobilnya ketika ia mendengar suara tangisan anak kecil di belakangnya, tangisannya pelan dan seperti sudah lama menangis.

"Oh, Yunho-ssi", Yifan mengurungkan niatnya untuk masuk mobil. Melihat papahnya nggak jadi masuk mobil membuat Chanyeol juga keluar mobil lagi.

Ternyata terlihat Yunho yang sedang –agak- kewalahan menggendong Baekhyun yang masih menangis di pundak Ayahnya. Yunho sedikit membungkuk memberikan salam.

"Maaf malah menghambat perjalanan kalian"

Yifan mendekati Yunho dan Baekhyun. "Ada apa ini? Kenapa Baekkie kecil menangis hmm?"

Chanyeol yang tertarik dengan suasana ini langsung aja ke belakang Yunho, pengen ngeliat muka Baekkie.

"Hari ini hari pertama Baekkie masuk TK. Tapi dia nggak mau dan daritadi nangis. Ini aja akhirnya mau tapi pakai syarat harus dianterin jalan kaki", ujar Yunho sambil mengelus surai Baekhyun.

Yifan hampir saja tertawa geli mendengar syarat yang diajukan anak kecil satu itu. Padahal jelas banget maksud Baekhyun dianterin jalan kaki itu biar lama sampe TK nya.

"Kenapa Baekkie nggak mau sekolah? Kan nanti bisa punya banyak temen?"

Baekkie masih mewek nggak mau jawab, apalagi sekarang dia harus liat muka Chanyeol yang –kayak- ngetawain dia.

"Katanya sih dia nggak bisa ketemu eonnie-nya di sekolah, dia pengen bareng-bareng eonnie-nya terus, nggak mau sendirian", Yunho menjawab mewakili Baekhyun.

Chanyeol masih setia meringis lebar sambil merhatiin muka sembab Baekhyun yang masih penuh ingus dan air mata. Baekhyun sebel ,tangannya ngayun-ayun ceritanya pengen ngusir Chanyeol.

"Lulu kemana memangnya?"

"Lulu kan juga masuk sekolah hari ini, tapi dia berangkat lebih pagi-pagi sekali, dianterin Bundanya. Padahal tadi udah dijanjiin Bunda habis nganter Lulu mau ke TK Baekkie nemenin Baekkie sampe akhir. Tapi Baekkie tetep nggak mau, iya kan Baekkie?", Yunho mencubit hidung kecil Baekhyun.

Yifan memaklumi kesulitan itu, mungkin besok dia juga akan mengalaminya saat Sehun pertama masuk sekolah _–mungkin-_

"Papah! Papah! Global kan nama sekolah Yeollie juga!", Chanyeol tiba-tiba teriak sambil nunjuk _badge_ sekolah yang ada di baju seragam TK Baekhyun. Chanyeol dengan bangganya juga nunjukin _badge_ sekolah di lengan kirinya.

"Oh jadi Yeollie juga sekolah disitu ya? Om denger memang SD sama TK nya jadi satu"

"Wah pas banget dong, kalau begitu Baekkie ditemenin kak Yeollie aja mau? Kan biar Baekkie ada temennya disana. Toh hari pertama pasti masih pengenalan dan kebanyakan bermain di luar nanti", Yifan memberi saran, Chanyeol ikut-ikutan mengangguk.

"Ayo Baekkie sama Yeollie aja!", ajaknya riang gembira.

Yunho terharu dengan tetangga barunya yang sungguh baik hati ini. "Tuh kan Baekkie ada temennya, nanti sementara dijagain kak Yeollie disana. Habis itu Bunda cepet-cepet dateng kok nemenin Baekkie"

"Baekkie tenang aja! Nanti Yeollie ajak main yang seru-seru! Terus nggak ada yang bakal gangguin Baekkie!", ucapnya pede.

Yifan _sweatdrop_ mendengar penuturan anaknya tersebut, padahal selama ini yang suka jahil gangguin orang kan ya Chanyeol sendiri.

Baekhyun masih terlihat menimbang-nimbang. Mata kecilnya bolak-balik melihat antara Ayahnya dan Chanyeol. Perlahan-lahan ia turun, lepas dari gendongan Ayahnya.

"Hikc- tapi nanti Bunda –hikc- nemenin Baekkie kan?", ucapnya lirih masih sambil mewek.

Yunho tersenyum lega, akhirnya anak bungsunya ini mau juga. "Iya dong Bunda kan udah janji. Nah sekarang berangkat yuk? Tapi pake mobil ya sayang, kan Ayah harus langsung ke kantor", Yunho menggenggam tangan kecil putrinya.

"Yasudah nanti ketemu di sekolahan ya", Yifan melambaikan tangan, Chanyeol juga ikut-ikutan.

Yunho yang sudah akan mengajak putrinya untuk balik ke garasi mobil terhenti karena putrinya itu tidak mau bergerak. "Loh kenapa Baekkie?"

Jari telunjuk Baekhyun yang mungil menunjuk ke arah Chanyeol. Yunho melihat wajah Baekkie yang akan mulai menangis lagi.

"Ta-tadi kata Ayah m-mau cama Yeollie –hikc- kenapa Baekkie –hikc- cendilian"

Yunho menghela nafas, ternyata maksud putrinya ini pengen bareng-bareng sama Yeollie dari awal berangkat.

Yifan yang melihat itu hanya terkekeh geli. "Yasudah, Yeollie ikut mobil om Yunho berani? Nemenin Baekkie"

Chanyeol yang notabene jiwa petualang tingkat tinggi dengan sigap jawab "Siap pah!", itung-itung naik mobil merk lain kan lumayan, begitu pikir Yeollie.

Akhirnya, kerumitan pagi itu selesai sudah. Yifan akhirnya langsung berangkat kerja tanpa nganterin Chanyeol.

Walaupun dengan sedikit keributan di mobil Yunho _–Baekkie dan Chanyeol sama-sama nggak ada yang mau duduk di belakang, akhirnya mereka berdua duduk di depan, Baekkie dipangku Chanyeol-_ tapi akhirnya perjalanan diakhiri dengan mulus.

Yunho sempat khawatir Baekkie bakalan nangis lagi soalnya di mobil ,Chanyeol sempet mainan rambut Baekkie dan Baekkie keliatan sebel.

"Yeollie belenti mainin lambut Baekkie!"

"Habis Yeollie bosen sih"

"Ihhhhh!"

Tapi yaudah gitu aja sampe sekolah. Untung nggak ada yang nangis.

Oooo-oooo-oooo

Sehun udah merasa ganteng dengan kaos biru gambar Thomas nya. Di tangan mungilnya udah bawa dua buku mewarnai yang baru dibeli tadi. Sementara Junmyeon sang mamah membawakan satu boks crayon di tangan kirinya, dan tangan kanannya memencet bel.

TING TONG.

"Ting tong~", Sehun ikut-ikutan menyuarakan bel, mood nya sedang baik sekali hari ini.

Beberapa saat dan tetap belum ada yang membukakan pintu.

"Hmmm pada kemana ya", Junmyeon menggumam.

"Oh iya! Pada masih nganterin anak-anak sekolah kali ya? Ini jam sepuluh…. Chanyeol sih pulangnya jam 11", Junmyeon merutuki dirinya sendiri lupa kalau pasti Lulu juga sedang sekolah sekarang.

Sehun yang ngeliatin mamahnya bingung, jadi bingung sendiri juga. Sehun jinjit-jinjit pengen mencet bel nya juga, pengen segera ketemu kaka cantik.

"Aduh kayaknya mereka belum ada di rumah deh Hunnie. Nanti aja ya ketemu Lulu nya"

'Nanti' dan 'Lulu' yang digabungin jadi satu kalimat tuh rasanya sakit banget buat Sehun.

"Ndak mau! Hunnie mo kaka cantik cekalang!", kesal dia menghentak-hentakkan kakinya.

Junmyeon hampir kewalahan menghadapi Sehun yang merengek keras terus-terusan.

"Sssht nanti sore kan bisa ya sayang", Sehunnya tetep nangis. dia udah terlanjur beli buku mewarnai dua, emang sengaja satu buat dia, satu buat Lulu.

"Loh….Junmyeon-ssi?"

Junmyeon yang merasa dipanggil pun menoleh. Ternyata Jaejoong datang bersama Baekhyun.

"Astaga untung saja kalian sudah pulang. Kami tadi kesini, tapi lupa kalau mungkin pada berangkat ke sekolah"

"Iya nih, TK Baekkie pulangnya lebih cepet jam sepuluh. Kalo Lulu masih jam 11 nanti", Jaejoong mengeluarkan kunci dan membukakan pintu depan.

Baekkie masih menatap heran Sehun yang masih nangis keluar ingusnya. "Hunnie napa?"

"Hunnie tadi nangis soalnya dikira nggak ada orang dirumah. Padahal Hunnie udah beli buku mewarnai buat diwarnain bareng. Ya kan Hunnie?"

"Sudah yuk masuk dulu. Baekkie sini ke kamar Bunda gantiin baju dulu habis itu temenin Hunnie main ya?", Jaejoong mempersilakan tamunya itu masuk.

Baekkie dengan langkah mungilnya ngikutin Bunda ke kamar.

Setelah selesai berganti pakaian, Baekkie menghampiri Sehun dan Junmyeon. Lagi-lagi dia cuma merhatiin Sehun yang sekarang jadi diam.

Jaejoong datang sambil membawa nampan dan beberapa toples berisi biscuit coklat dan vanilla.

"Baekkie main ya sama Hunnie? Mau main apa nanti Bunda ambilin mainannya"

"Hunnie gimana kalo mewarnai sama Baekkie? Kan tadi beli dua bukunya. Mau ya?"

Sehun lama-lama mengangguk. "Inih ayo mewalnai", ajaknya pada Baekkie.

Junmyeon tersenyum dan membuka boks crayon yang tadi dibawanya. "Nah Baekkie ayo kesini, nanti bagi dua sama Hunnie crayon-nya"

Baekkie mengangguk senang lalu mengambil buku mewarnai yang tadi dibawa Sehun.

Jaejoong dan Junmyeon sama-sama bernafas lega. Paling tidak untuk sekarang mereka bisa berbincang dengan tenang _–bergosip maksudnya-_ biasa lah ibu-ibu rumah tangga hohoho.

Oooo-ooo-oooo

Lagu kamen rider menggema di mobil Yifan. Putra sulungnya itu lagi nyetel lagu kamen rider tercinta di mobilnya. Yifan sih maklum aja, udah biasa. Ketika lagu anakmu bakal lebih sering dengerin daripada lagu kesukaanmu sendiri.

"Yeollie tadi ngapain aja di sekolah?"

"Tadi Yeollie nepatin janji Yeollie buat nemenin Baekkie main pah. Habisnya Baekkie megangin seragam Yeollie terus gamau ditinggal. Kalo ditinggal dia nangis. Tapi tadi Baekkie pulang duluan dijemput Tante Jaejoong"

Yifan tersenyum. "Bagus dong, anak papah udah bisa jagain orang lain. Besok kalo Hunnie masuk sekolah berarti Yeollie udah bisa jagain dong ya?"

Dipuji sama papahnya bikin Chanyeol makin merasa keren lagi. "Jelas bisa dong pah!"

"Good job baby", Yifan mengacungkan jempol tangannya.

"Gut Jop!", Chanyeol mengulangi kalimat papahnya sambil nyengir.

Sambil menyetir Yifan tiba-tiba berpikir, hari ini sih dia bisa izin kantornya buat jemput Yeollie. Tapi besok-besok gimana ya, kan nggak mungkin tiap hari izin. Dia juga belum bisa nglepasin Chanyeol buat naik angkutan umum sendiri.

Kalo sekolahnya yang dulu sih deket dari rumah, jalan kaki juga bisa. Nah yang sekarang lumayan juga.

"Papah! Itu Lulu bukan?", Chanyeol tiba-tiba menunjuk ke luar jendela mobil.

Yifan melihat seorang anak gadis memakai seragam sekolah sedang mengayuh sepeda berwarna merah muda, khas cewek banget.

"Oh iya itu Lulu. Dia juga pas pulang sekolah ya?"

"Pah! Yeollie juga mau naik sepeda! Beliin sepeda pah beliin!", ucap Yeollie nggak mau kalah.

Tiba-tiba Yifan menyadari sesuatu, iya ya beliin sepeda aja, Lulu aja naik sepeda, kenapa Chanyeol enggak.

Dia mengangguk-ngangguk, "Oke nanti Papah ngomong mamah dulu ya"

"Asiiiiiiik! Yeollie naik sepeda! Loh pah…..kok mobilnya jalannya pelan banget?"

"Kita harus ngikutin Lulu dari belakang, siapa tau nanti dia dalam bahaya"

Chanyeol yang mendengar penjelasan Yifan cuma manggut-manggut. "Nanti kalo Lulu dalam bahaya, Yeollie bakal lompat keluar nyelametin Lulu, kayak kamen rider gitu!"

"Wah bagus dong Yeollie berani gitu"

"Iya dong pah, kan cita-cita Yeollie besok jadi kamen rider!"

"Ng….Yeollie nggak mau jadi dokter atau pilot gitu?"

"Ah nggak seru! Pokoknya maunya jadi kamen rider aja!"

Yifan cuma bisa cengo. Ah yasudahlah, dia masih kecil ini. Tiba-tiba ponselnya bergetar menandakan sms masuk. Ternyata dari Junmyeon yang mengabarkan mereka sekarang ada di rumah keluarga Jung.

"Yeollie…kita kerumah Lulu-Baekkie sekalian ya"

"Boleh pah! Tapi beli takoyaki dulu ya?"

Mau tidak mau Yifan mengiyakan.

ooo-oooo-ooo

Sementara itu di kediaman keluarga Jung.

 _Kring-kring._

Terdengar suara bel sepeda dari dalam.

"EONNIE! EONNIE PUYAAANG!", Baekkie yang sudah hapal sekali dengan suara bel sepeda Luhan langsung berteriak dan melompat senang. Ia segera meninggalkan tempat dan berlari keluar.

"Aduh Baekkie sayang nggak usah pake teriak-teriak kan", Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya tapi ikut keluar ingin menyambut putri sulungnya itu.

Sehun masih terdiam nggak mengerti, padahal tadi dia baru aja sama Baekkie bareng-bareng mewarnai menara epel (eiffel)

"Eonnieeeee Baekkie kangeeeen!", Baekkie langsung menerjang Luhan dengan pelukan. Luhan tertawa, "Eonnie juga kangen Baekkie".

"Sini sayang Bunda bawain tasnya, kamu langsung ganti baju aja habis itu makan ya kamu pasti laper. Oh iya ada tante Junmyeon sama Hunnie didalem"

"Nggak papa Lulu bawa tasnya sendiri Bunda", Luhan memeluk Bundanya sebentar lalu berjalan masuk rumah. Baekhyun ngikutin dari belakang.

"Oh Lulu udah pulang ya?", Junmyeon yang menyadari keberadaan Luhan langsung menyapa. Luhan membungkukkan badannya, menyapa. "Selamat siang tante"

Sehun masih terbengong ,nggak percaya akhirnya penantian panjang sang pangeran Sehun berbuah hasil juga.

"KAKA CANTIK!", buku gambarnya langsung dibuang gitu aja entah kemana, Sehun berlari ikut-ikutan meluk Luhan.

"Wah halo Sehunnie, habis main ya sama Baekkie?", Luhan tersenyum melihat Sehun yang _–nggak heran-_ lagi, sukanya nempel-nempel dia.

"Hunnie, biarin kak Lulu nya ganti baju dulu ya, nanti habis itu baru main sama Hunnie. Ya?", ucap Junmyeon sambil mengambil alih Sehun.

Karena udah liat bentukan asli Lulu, jadi hati Sehun rasanya udah agak tenang. Dia mengangguk aja.

Luhan pamitan mau ganti baju dulu. Baekkie tetep ngikutin dari belakang.

Selesai ganti baju, Luhan duduk di ruang tamu bareng sama Baekkie, Sehun dan tante Junmyeon sementara Bundanya lagi nyiapin makanan di dapur.

"Lulu bisa jagain adek-adeknya kan? Tante mau bantuin Bunda kamu masak di dapur"

Luhan mengangguk. "Bisa tante"

Jadilah disini hanya ada 3 anak-anak polos yang mungil-mungil. Baekkie tadinya mau ngajak eonnie-nya main Barbie. Tapi ada Hunnie disini, jadi nggak mungkin mereka main Barbie,nanti Hunnie main apa dong?

Karna itu, akhirnya Baekkie mulai mengambil crayon dan melanjutkan kegiatan mewarnainya lagi. Melihat Baekkie yang mulai mewarnai lagi membuat Sehun juga teringat akan kegiatannya tadi.

"Kaka cini walnai ini!", Sehun mengambil buku yang tadi sempat dilemparnya. "Tadi hunnie bawa dua, tapi catu udah dipake Baekkie, jadi kaka baleng cama Hunnie aja dicini", Sehun menunjuk-nunjuk buku gambarnya yang tadi sudah diwarnai secara abstrak. Wih, modus Hun?

Luhan tersenyum, "Boleh deh yuk kita mewarnai". Sehun dalam hati girang banget, ia merasa keren. Dengan khusyuk mereka mewarnai sebuah rumah besar seperti kastil dengan beberap prajurit, ditambah sesosok raja dan ratu.

"Ini kaka cantik", ucap Sehun tiba-tiba sambill menunjuk gambar seorang ratu di buku. Luhan tertawa kecil. "Oh ya? Lulu kayak ratu ya?"

Sehun mengangguk mantap. "Iya! Hunnie yang ini", Sehun nunjuk gambar disebelah Ratu, sang Raja.

Baekkie yang ternyata memperhatikan percakapan mereka merasa penasaran juga. Ia menghentikan sebentar kegiatannya. "Baekkie yang mana?"

Sehun tampak berpikir sebentar,Ia menimang-nimang jawaban paling tepat. "Umm Baekkie yang ini", ia menunjuk halaman buku yang lain, "Ini Baekkie inih", tampak sesosok mirip Ratu tapi lebih kecil. "Itu ciapa?"

"Ini Puteri bukan?", Luhan berusaha mengenali gambar itu. Sehun mengangguk, "Iya itu Puteli. Kaka cantik Latu teyus Hunnie Lajanya"

Baekkie manggut-manggut aja. Dia merasa agak aneh tapi yasudahlah, anak kecil nggak sampe mikirin jauh.

"Telus ini Yeollie hyung!", Sehun menunjuk gambar prajurit perang paling tinggi kayak tiang. Luhan sempet ketawa tapi ditahan.

"Baekkie cetuju!"

Sehun dan Baekkie asik sendiri menyama-nyamakan gambar dengan orang-orang yang mereka kenal.

Luhan tetep _stay cool_ ngelanjutin mewarnai gambar yang lain.

 _Tok Tok Tok_. Tiba-tiba terdengar seseorang mengetuk pintu.

"Permisi!"

"Misi tanteeeee!"

Suara cempreng pun terdengar.

Telinga Sehun merasa kenal banget sama suara-suara itu.

"Yeollie hyung?"

"Kaka kaka', itu Yeollie hyung", Sehun menarik-narik lengan baju Luhan. Luhan yang baru sadar ada orang mengetok pintu akhirnya membukakan pintu juga.

"Baekkie panggilin bunda dong bilang ada tamu", Baekkie dengan patuhnya melaksanakan perintah Luhan.

"Hai Lulu!", sapa Chanyeol dengan cengiran lebarnya. Dibelakangnya ada Yifan yang membawa banyak plastik hitam, sepertinya berisi makanan.

"Mari Om, Yeollie ,masuk aja. Tadi ada tante juga di dalam"

"Hyung!"

"Aaaaw Hunnie ternyata disiniii!", mereka saling ber-tos ria. Sesama _brader_ keren rasanya kangen banget udah 4 jam nggak ketemu.

Jaejoong dan Junmyeon diikuti Baekkie berjalan keluar dari arah dapur.

"Ah selamat datang Yifan-ssi, maaf agak berantakan ya, tadi anak-anak habis main lama sih", Jaejoong mempersilakan Yifan untuk duduk.

"Loh bawa apa itu pah?", Junmyeon melihat Yifan bawa banyak plastik.

"Oh ini tadi Yeollie minta beli takoyaki, yaudah aku beliin aja yang banyak buat anak-anak semua", anak-anak yang dimaksud langsung ngerubungin takoyaki tadi kayak piranha.

"Aduh papah, padahal kita tadi udah masak. Kalo gini kan anak-anak jadi nggak mau makan ntar"

Yifan cuma meringis sambil garuk-garuk kepalanya. "Ya maap mah, habis papah kira kan mereka laper juga"

"Nggak papa kok, mungkin mereka bisa belom kenyang sama takoyaki-nya. Kalo nggak ya buat nanti sore aja. Tapi kalo Baekkie sih makannya banyak, pasti habis ini dia minta makan lagi", Jaejoong menjelaskan sambil mengerling nakal ke Baekkie.

Baekkie nggak peduli dan tetep makan takoyaki sampe belepotan disuapin kakaknya.

Sehun makan sendiri tapi luar biasa belepotannya. Kadang Chanyeol ngebantu nyuapin tapi lama-lama dia lupa karna fokus makan sendiri.

"Baekkie makannya banyak ya? Ati-ati nanti endut kayak babi loh"

Mulai deh Chanyeol.

Baekkie yang kesal dan tidak terima dikatain babi membalas balik,

"Yeollie juga makannya banyak ntal belubah jadi golila !"

"Kalo Yeollie kan tinggi jadi nggak papah"

"Baekkie becok juga bakalan tinggi!"

"Emang bisa?"

"Bica!"

Dan begitu seterusnya…

Sang orangtua cuma bisa menghela nafas sambil memikirkan kalimat apa lagi yang harus mereka keluarkan untuk menasehati anak-anak ini nanti.

"Kaka cuapin Hunnie"

"Hm? Hunnie mau disuapin?"

"Iya cuapin"

Luhan yang tidak sadar bahwa Sehun mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan menuruti aja, toh dia udah terbiasa ngurusin adeknya.

"Mmmm enyak. Becok kita main lagi ya!", Sehun ternyata udah mengeluarkan jurus pedekate tingkat balita.

Luhan terlihat menimang-nimang pertanyaan Sehun tersebut. "Boleh sih. Tapi besok Lulu ada sekolah", dan mulai hari kedua besok sekolahnya sudah pulang lebih siang sekitar jam 1.

"Cekoyah?"

"Iya Lulu kan tiap pagi ke sekolah"

 _Kenapa semua pergi sekolah? Pertama kakaknya, Baekkie juga, sekarang bahkan kaka cantiknya juga._

Sehun tiba-tiba mewek, bibirnya melengkung bawah.

.

.

"HUAAAA MAMAAAAAAH HUNNIE MAU CEKOYAAAAAH"

.

.

Yifan dan Junmyeon saling bertatapan.

"Papah…..aku nggak salah denger kan?"

"Iya mah itu bener"

"Anak kita akhirnya mau sekolah!"

.

.

"HUAAA POKOKNYA MAU CEKOYAH! CEKOYAH!"

Jaejoong malah yang sibuk menenangkan Sehun. Sementara orangtua kandung Sehun itu malah dengan elit-nya berpelukan sambil mengucapkan syukur.

Sementeara pertengkaran Chanyeol dan Baekkie terhenti gara-gara tangisan Sehun tadi.

"Hei Baekkie, besok mau berangkat sekolah bersama nggak?"

"Cekoyah bercama?"

"Iya, besok Yeollie beli sepeda baru!"

"Uwaa! Cepeda balu!"

"Besok Yeollie boncengin deh!"

"Aciiik!"

Secepat itu juga mereka jadi akur.

.

.

.

Malam harinya ketika sepeda baru Yeollie sudah terpampang cantik di garasi rumah.

"MAMAAAAH HUNNIE JUGA MAU BONCENGAN CEPEDA CAMA KAKA CANTIK!"

-TBC-

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

* * *

Gimana...udah panjang kan? Iya sih panjang tapi makin nggak jelas.

Udah ya teman-teman sekalian ngeliat kan gimana ke tambah nggak jelasan diriku menulis chapter ini. Jadi kayaknya mending next chapter langsung pas mereka dewasa deh ya. Ya ya ya.

Oh iya ide chapter ini terlintas gara-gara liat dua keponakan aku. Kakak-adik. si kakak udah sekolah cepet, dia suka banget sekolah. Tapi si adik bener-bener nggak tertarik. Pokoknya sampe TK dia telat satu tahun gara-gara nggak suka sekolah. Padahal tiap hari dia udah liat kakaknya sekolah juga. Tetep aja nggak tertarik.

Jadi Luhan disini SD nya beda ya sama Chanyeol, dia dimasukin ke all-girls-elementary-school yang artinya semua murid nya cewe. Katanya sih Yunho masih khawatir nglepasin Luhan sendiri ketemu cowok-cowok asing. Maklum sih si Yunho itu agak over protektif. Tapi perlahan sifatnya itu mulai berkurang saat tetangga baru sebelah rumahnya itu datang ohohohohohohoho ucapkan salam pada Chanyeol dan Sehun.

Nah, sekarang aku mau balesin review kalian yang udah review di chapter 3 yak :)

 **laabaikands** : Hehe next chapter yang dewasa. Makasih udah mau nungguin :) Jangan lupa baca terus fic ini ya tq :"")

 **Nadhefuji** : iyes ini udah next :)

: siapa nih yang keren? authornya ? Makacih lho kak :3

 **dear deer lulu** : mmm...memang mereka bakal nikah? ahahahahaha :P siapa tau besok pas dewasa mereka putus di tengah jalan :( *author digebukin*. Iya jadi sebenernya author gak mikirin sampe situ...tnyata kamu yg merhatiin...makasih ya udah diingetin...tapi kayaknya gabakal author ubah deh ,begini begini aja. Kalopun menyalahi kodrat anggaplah itu legal hahahaha *author seenaknya sendiri*. Makasih udah review yaaa

 **Kim YeHyun** : yepp makasih udah bacaaa

 **Cho Rai Sa** : ma...maaf ternyata yang chapter ini belum dewasa...maaf ya. next chapter udah jadi cantik dan ganteng kok mereka :D *cy: aku keren thor* *author : iya deh chanyeol keren*

 **chenma** : nah itulah serunya! hahaha karna jarak umur mereka yang jauh emang sekolah mereka juga jauh jenjangnya *uhukhunhanuhuk*

 **Halona Jill** : hai makasih udah mampir bacaaa! dan juga review :) Yang ada di otak author tuh cuma muka muka exo yang bikin gemes aja *gemes pengen nabok*. Semoga author bisa bikin ada humornya ya...soalnya kalo udah dewasa bingung mau humornya gmn. TERUS author juga udah mikirin plot yang sedikit angst...tapi nggak angst banget kok.

 **Oh Lu-Yan** : ah masa sih hunhan bakal lebih hurt daripada chanbaek ? ah masa sih ;) Ditunggu aja yg versi dewasanya ya

 **luhannieka** : Nggak ngerti tuh sehun masa chanyeol kayak gitu dibilang keren *ditendang chanyeol*

 **Hunhanexo** : yang dewasa maksudnya...nggak bakal seimut imut skg dong? soalnya udah cantik cakep eugh ala ala ftv remaja jaman sekarang yang penuh srigala dan harimau. Makasih ya udah review hehe

 **pastelblossom** : ini udah lanjuuut :) makasih udah review dan bacaa

 **hunhanaegy** : yah maaf ini chapter terakhir mereka jadi bocah bocaaaah. Soalnya...author takut ide buat pas dewasanya ilang kalo kelamaan nggak di publish ahahaha *ngeles aja* sebenernya krna author udah bingung mau cerita gimana pas mereka bocah. Btw makasih udah review yak.

 **Lee Cheonsa1220** : udah lanjut kan ini satu chapter hehe. makasih udah revieww

 **jdcchan** : kasian anak anak itu dong kalo kelamaan absurd wkwkw makasih udah review ya

 **BLUEFIRE0805** : *yifan : siapa dulu dong papahnye ahahaha*

 **Oh Juna93** : Ini udah banyak kan words nya? hehe maaf ya tapi makin nggakjelas. Tapi toh bocah-bocah itu juga gak jelas. Makasih udah baca dan reviewww :)

 **Ayudha** : makasih udah suka cehunnie yang emeshin :3 *pede banget lo hun*, ini udah lanjuut :)

 **VinilaOh** : nggak papaaa makasih udah mau terus baca fic ini ya. Haha Chanyeol emang asik banget ya disini, author aja suka *nggak ada yg tanya*. Lain kali bacanya di kamar tutup pintu tutup jendela aja ya biar nggak dicurigain :'))). Makasih reviewnyaa

 **Momo chan** : hehe justru perbedaan tahun yang banyak itu yang besok bikin seru ;) Lagipula perbedaan umur kalo besok pas mereka tua udah nggak kerasa lagi kok. makasih udah baca yaa

-o-o-o-o

JADI.

Kalo ternyata masih banyak yang suka sama bocah bocah nggak jelas ini. Gimana kalo habis chapter dewasa selesai tuntas tas , ntar author bikin flashback sehari2 mereka lagi di chapter selanjutnya. Kalo besok ada yang kangen :"") *ngarep*

OKE MAKASIH KALIAN SEMUA YANG UDAH MAMPIR BACA. YANG REVIEW APALAGI BERIBU TERIMAKASIH

BYEPYONG


	5. Chapter 5

**Title : Lovely Days**

 **CHAPTER 5 : Mereka sudah remaja!**

 **Rate : T**

 **Author : Bubblestick**

 **Pair(s) : Chanbaek, Slight!Hunhan Slight!Krisho, Slight!Yunjae**

 **WARNING : GS (GenderSwitch)**

* * *

So, ini akan dimulai dengan kisah Chanbaek dulu. Yang suka Chanbaek, silakan menikmati!

oooo-oooo-oooo

* * *

"Bye Baek!"

Baekhyun melengkungkan senyumnya, matanya menyipit.

"Bye Seulgi!", Baekhyun melambaikan tangan pada teman satu kelasnya itu. Bel pulang sekolah baru saja berdenting dan membuat kebanyakan dari murid segera ingin keluar dari lingkungan sekolah ini.

"Baek", seseorang menepuk pundaknya saat dia sedang membereskan semua buku dan pena yang berserakan ke dalam tas putihnya. Sedikit berjengit ia menoleh. Tapi setelah mengetahui siapa yang menepuk pundaknya ia menghela nafas lega. "Jongdaeya~"

Jongdae tersenyum lebar, sangat lucu, bibirnya seperti kucing lucu. "Pulang bareng yuk?", ia menunjukkan kunci motornya pada Baekhyun,benar-benar serius mengajaknya pulang bersama.

Baekhyun tersenyum sebentar tetapi tiba-tiba teringat sesuatu, senyumnya hilang diganti dengan kerutan dahi dan kerucutan bibir. "Maaf aku nggak bisa", matanya menyiratkan penyesalan. Sebenarnya dia senang-senang aja pulang bareng jongdae, toh naik motor, enak dibonceng, nggak capek. Tapi…..

"Nungguin Chanyeol hyung ya?", tak bisa dipungkiri sebenarnya Jongdae juga kecewa, tapi mau gimana lagi.

Baekhyun mengangguk cepat, "Iya dia minta pulang bareng katanya, tadi tiba-tiba sms"

"Nggak usah sms kalian juga tiap hari pulang bareng kok. Pulang bareng aku nya kapan baek?"

Udah segencar itu tapi si Baekhyun tetep nggak ngerti arah Jongdae ngomong begitu.

Baekhyun malah ketawa, "Kamu lucu banget sih Dae! Kapan kapan bisa kok! Atau kita pulang bertiga aja? Aduh tapi kan kamu naik motor, nggak mungkin kan kamu nuntun motor sampe rumah", Baekhyun memang selalu jalan kaki atau naik bis selama berangkat dan pulang sekolah.

Jongdae cuma garuk-garuk kepala. "Ng…yaudah deh lain kali Baek. Aku pulang duluan ya", pamit Jongdae sambil ngelus kepala Baekhyun.

"Bye! Hati Hati Jongdae!", sambil melambaikan tangan Baekhyun juga berlari menuju lorong kelas 3. Kelas siapa lagi sih.

"Yeollie!", teriak Baekhyun dari ujung kelas Chanyeol.

"Eh Yeol, tuh adek puppy kamu udah dateng"

"Wah Baekkie tambah lucu aja"

"Kapan-kapan ajak dia main sama kita sih"

Dan Chanyeol sukses menggetok semua kepala teman-teman sekelasnya yang seenak udel mengatakan itu semua. "Nggak usah macem-macem kalian"

Baekhyun yang masih berdiri di depan pintu cuma bengong nggak ngerti.

"Gue duluan ya", sebelum teman-temannya mengatakan hal-hal yang aneh lagi dia lebih baik segera pergi dari tempat. Menghampiri Baekhyun.

"Yuk"

Baekhyun cuma ngangguk terus ngikutin Chanyeol jalan.

"Gimana pelajaran Sejarahnya?"

Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Sebel! Sulli lupa bawa buku paket punyaku, aku jadi kena tugas tambahan"

Dan Chanyeol cuma tertawa mendengar cerita Baekhyun.

"Iiiih kebiasaan deh cuma ketawa! Dihibur kek"

"Bagus kan dapet tugas tambahan biar tambah pinter"

Spontan Baekhyun mencubit lengan Chanyeol. "Sebel!"

Begitulah keseharian mereka, tetap sama sejak dulu. Kecuali hal satu ini…

"Oh ya Baek, kemeja aku yang biru sama kaos item gambar Einstein bagusan mana?"

Baekhyun terlihat sedang berpikir, "Mmm…bagusan kemeja biru aja deh,lebih rapi. Kenapa sih?"

Chanyeol manggut-manggut, "Biasa deh, kencan ntar malem"

"Oooh mau ngedate sama Soyu eonnie toh ntar malem"

"Bukan sama dia sih"

"Lah siapa lagi sekarang?"

"Bora"

"Gila! Bora eonnie kan sahabat Soyu eonnie sendiri!"

"Hehe habis Soyu galak banget Baek, aku nggak tahan. Terus Bora ternyata lagi ndeketin aku juga yaudah deh"

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya frustasi, "Selalu deh kayak gitu"

"Ya maklum kan Baek,orang ganteng"

"Yeee kamu mah sok kegantengan!"

"Ah kamu juga mikir aku ganteng kan?"

"Terserah aja deh"

"Tuh kan bener"

"Berisik banget deh bisa diem nggak"

Seiring dengan pertengkaran mesra itu, tiba-tiba mereka sudah sampai di depan rumah.

"Baek, nanti malem standby ya, aku mau cerita banyak deh"

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol garang _–dibuat garang sih,tapi jatohnya tetep aja lucu-_. "Cerita kamu ngapain aja waktu kencan? Duh Yeol beli buku diary aja sana biar kamu tumpahin disana semua"

"Yah capek banget harus nulis, mending langsung cerita sama kamu"

Baekhyun benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan sifat Chanyeol yang satu ini. Setiap kencan dengan pacar baru Chanyeol selalu menelponnya dan menceritakan semua hal yang ia lakukan dengan pacarnya. Kuping Baekhyun sampai panas mendengarnya.

Nggak suka?

Jelas.

Alasannya?

Pasti kalian semua tahu kan?

"Ngantuk Yeol, aku mau tidur besok pelajaran olahraga capek"

"Yaaah Baek", Chanyeol mencengkeram lengan Baekhyun. Memandangnya dengan pandangan memohon.

Dan lagi-lagi Baekhyun lemah.

"Hhhh iya iya tapi jangan malem-malem banget loh ya!"

"Nah gitu dong baru Baekkie cantik deeeh", Chanyeol mencubit kedua pipi Baekhyun.

"Iiiih! Sana jauh jauh tangan kamu kotor!", tepis Baekhyun sambil lari masuk ke rumahnya.

"Emang yakin bisa jauh-jauh dari aku?", balas Chanyeol teriak.

 _Enggak,_

"Sana pulang dasar anak nakal!", lalu Baekhyun menutup pintu rumahnya kencang.

oooo-oooo-oooo

Malam harinya, Baekhyun baru duduk di bangku meja belajar di kamarnya sambil buka laptop ngerjain tugas tambahan sejarah. Sebelah laptop ada yogurt strawberry yang udah tinggal setengah. Sedang asik bersenandung tiba-tiba ponselnya bergetar. Dia mendengus malas, malas jika yang menelpon ini benar tetangganya yang kurang ajar itu.

"Hm?", Baekhyun sedikit terkejut ternyata yang menelpon bukan Chanyeol melainkan teman sekelasnya sekaligus ketua kelas bersuara emas Kim Jongdae.

"Halo Jongdae-ya?"

"Hai Baek! Lagi apa? Aku nggak ganggu kan?", suara di seberang sana terdengar manis dan merdu.

"Pas banget deh! Aku lagi ngerjain tugas sejarah, masih kurang banyak, kamu bantuin aku ya?", Baekhyun menjawab dengan manis. Lumayan kan, ada ketua kelas sang juara di kelas muncul pas kamu butuh bantuan mengerjakan tugas.

Terdengar suara kekehan Jongdae, "Boleh. Tapi aku minta bayaran"

"Mau apa? Aku traktir di kantin deh besok"

"Aku nggak minta bayaran kayak begitu kok. Kamu nemenin aku ngobrol aja"

"Ha? Ngobrol?"

"Iya bayarannya temenin aku ngobrol sekarang"

"Oooh cuma itu? Yaampun boleh boleh"

Jongdae tersenyum senang mendengar jawaban Baekhyun. "Yaudah sini aku bantuin"

Hampir setengah jam Baekhyun nyerocos banyak banget nanya soal tugas sejarahnya, kadang marah-marah sendiri soalnya bingung, kadang ketawa soalnya ternyata pertanyaannya mudah, yang jelas Jongdae seneng banget bisa denger suara Baekhyun.

"Hahaha ternyata jawabannya yang itu toh? Untung kamu kasih tau ak-"

"Baekkie~!", baru ditengah-tengah perbincangan tiba-tiba sang Bunda manggil dan membuka kamar Baekhyun. Pembicaraan mereka pun terhenti.

"Iya Bunda ada apa?"

"Chanyeol nelpon rumah tuh, katanya kenapa nomer kamu nggak bisa dihubungin"

Baekhyun mengernyitkan dahinya, ia melirik sebentar ke arah jam dinding. Jam segini memang biasanya jamnya Chanyeol nelpon sih.

 _Tapi kan aku lagi ada perlu penting sama Jongdae? Kalo tugasku nggak selesai besok gimana? Ih Chanyeol rese!_

"Bilangin Bun, Baekkie lagi ada urusan nggak bisa ditelpon"

"Katanya kamu wajib nerima telpon dia"

"Tapi Bun-"

"Bunda cuma nyampein, tuh kan orangnya ribut terus di telpon. Udah sana terima dulu telponnya"

Baekhyun mendengus sebal.

"Ng…Jongdae..maaf ya aku tutup dulu telponnya?"

"Loh kenapa? Kan kamu belom bayar aku pake ngobrol?"

"Maaf deh aku bayar besok deh besok iya janji"

Jongdae terdengar sangat kecewa, tapi dia juga tidak bisa memaksa. "Yasudah, diselesin dulu aja tugasnya. Besok aku tunggu bayarannya ya"

"Makasih Jongdae~ Bye~", dan Baekhyun menutup telponnya. Huh, Baekhyun sebenarnya merasa nggak enak sama Jongdae.

Tapi Baekhyun selalu aja kalah. Kalah kalo udah masalah Chanyeol.

 _Drrrt Drrrrt_

Baru juga naruh hape di meja, udah ada panggilan masuk lagi aja. Siapa lagi kalau bukan dari….

"Ya?"

"Lama banget sih ngangkatnya? Kamu lagi ngapain? Sama siapa?"

"Mau tau aja deh ah. Udah cepetan mau cerita apa?"

"Oh iya jadi tadi aku sama Bora pergi ke-"

Dan Baekhyun mendengarkan dengan seksama. Sebenarnya Baekhyun nggak mau, tapi dia selalu begitu, lemah terhadap Chanyeol.

Dia sakit, tapi dia nggak bisa juga ninggalin Chanyeol gitu aja.

Dia pengen selalu ada buat Chanyeol.

Pikirannya menerawang pada masa lalunya dan Chanyeol. Mereka adalah teman sepermainan. Chanyeol yang notabene lebih tua dari dia, tetapi Baekhyun selalu menganggapnya teman seusianya. Mereka yang selalu bertengkar tetapi juga cepat berbaikan. Mereka yang saling menjaga satu sama lain. Chanyeol yang mengajarkan banyak hal padanya, Chanyeol yang senang menjahilinya. Chanyeol yang penuh percaya diri, semua tentang Chanyeol ia tahu.

Termasuk sifat Chanyeol yang playboy. Suka bergonta-ganti pacar sejak SMP.

Sedangkan Baekhyun belum pernah pacaran sama sekali. Selain belum dibolehin sama Ayah-Bunda nya, Baekhyun merasa belum tertarik dengan orang lain sama sekali. _Masa sih?_

Lambat laun pikirannya makin jauh, dan jauh, jauh sekali sampai Baekhyun memejamkan matanya dengan kepala bersandar di atas meja belajar.

"….lo….halo Baek? Baekkie? Kamu denger ceritaku nggak sih?"

"…."

"Baek? Kamu nggak papa kan?"

"…."

"Kamu tadi udah sempet denger kan kalo aku langsung putus sama Bora kan?"

"…"

Chanyeol mengernyit heran, lalu dia menghela nafas. Dengan segera dia tutup telponnya lalu menyambar jaket yang tadi dibiarkan menggantung di sofa.

"Loh Hyung mau kemana?"

"Ke rumah sebelah", dan Chanyeol langsung melesat pergi.

Sehun yang tadinya lagi nonton tv sambil ngunyah kripik kentang cuma melongo.

Junmyeon yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi heran, "Mau kemana hyung-mu?"

"Nggak ngerti mah katanya ke rumah sebelah", Sehun cuek nerusin makan kripik kentang sambil nonton film kesukaannya.

oooo-oooo-oooo

"Chanyeol? Kok malem-malem kesini?"

"Hehe, boleh Chanyeol masuk dulu tante?"

Dan Jaejoong mempersilakan anak muda itu masuk.

"Nyari Baekkie ya? Coba masuk aja kamarnya"

Chanyeol mengangguk dan berjalan menuju kamar Baekhyun. Perlahan ia membuka pintu kamarnya, mengendap-endap masuk.

Ternyata benar dugaannya. Baekhyun tertidur di meja belajar. Ia menggeleng pelan. "Dasar anak kecil"

Chanyeol mengelus rambut Baekhyun lalu menggendongnya dan membawanya ke atas tempat tidur.

"Dasar kerbau, udah ada gangguan masih aja tidur nyenyak"

Baekhyun makin mengeratkan selimut yang baru saja diletakkan Chanyeol di atas tubuhnya.

"Kamu capek banget ya?"

Tentu saja tidak ada jawaban.

"Jaljayo…", dan Chanyeol mematikan lampu kamar Baekhyun, lalu keluar perlahan, mencoba tidak menimbulkan banyak suara.

Malam itu Baekhyun bermimpi seorang pangeran berkuda putih membawanya ke sebuah padang rumput yang indah. Dan di padang rumput itu ia mendengarkan seorang pemuda bernyanyi dengan sangat merdu dan tersenyum kepadanya, ia tertarik untuk mendekati pemuda itu namun sang pangeran berkuda putih tetap membawanya pergi, ke tempat yang jauh, jauh sekali…..

oooo-oooo-oooo

Pagi ini Baekhyun mendadak lemas, ia sudah duduk manis di bangku kelasnya, namun sepertinya lagi-lagi dewi fortuna sedang tidak berpihak kepadanya.

Bagaimana mungkin ia semalam bisa ketiduran dan lupa menyelesaikan tugas tambahan sejarahnya? Baekhyun dimana otakmu?

Oh iya ini semua gara-gara Chanyeol. Gara-gara makhluk itu dia harus ketiduran seperti kemarin. _Iiiih sebel!_

"Baek, ada kakak kelas nyariin kamu"

Baekhyun menoleh pada Sulli yang tiba-tiba datang nyamperin tempat duduknya.

"Seriusan itu ada kakak dari kelas 3-B nyari kamu. Cepetan sana ditemuin!", Sulli mengguncang bahu Baekhyun.

"Hm? Siapa sih? Aku lagi malas banget-"

"Hai Baek"

Mata Baekhyun melotot. Mulutnya menganga. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa kakak kelas yang dimaksud adalah-

.

.

"S-Soyu eonnie?!"

 **-TBC-**

* * *

Author lagi nggak ada waktu banyak buat ngetik fenfiiiiik

Jadinya chapter ini pun minimalis banget huhu sedih

Makasih buat yang udah baca ya. Makasiiiih

Chanbaek dulu ya chanbaek syalalalala buat hunhan menyusul yes yang sabar gomawo~


End file.
